Our search for patterns of motor and electrical activity in the stomach and bowel during digestion and fasting will continue. Our search continues also for the motor correlates of pressure and electrical activity detected in the GI tract under a variety of conditions. We will continue our study of electrical pacing of the stomach and small bowel and aim to develop an implantable electrical pacer for the bowel like those used for the heart. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: The Interdigestive Myo-Electric Complex of the Stomach and Small Bowel of Dogs, Code, Charles F., and Marlett, Judith A, J. Physiol. 246: 289-309, 1975. Control of the Interdigestive Myoelectric Activity in Dogs by the Vagus Nerves and Pentagastrin. Gastroenterol. 69:387-395, 1975. Marik, F., Code, C.F.